


Nightmare

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: AU, DSM Revan is a jerk, Dark Side Bastila Shan, Dark Side Male Revan - Freeform, Dream Sequence, F/M, Kotor dark side ending, Nightmare, One-Shot, Sith dynamics, The Dark Side of the Force, angsty Bastila, dream within a dream, dream-ception!, just for fun, slightly disturbing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: In the aftermath of the Star Forge, Bastila Shan has nightmares...





	

**Author's Note:**

> events will be slightly different than in the game, since these are dreams and anything can happen in dreams

The _Dar'itha_ was dying.

The massive ship shuddered and groaned in its death throes, the hull creaking under the pressure of the hundreds of Republic ships raining fire down on it. Most of the crew had already evacuated, leaving Bastila Shan alone in the vast corridor that led to the bridge. 

Disconnected cables hissed and spat electricity, dim lights flickered overhead as the young Jedi made her way to the massive double doors in front of her. Bastila had already ordered her team to evacuate; she would join them as soon as her mission was complete. She could not abandon it, not yet, not when she was so close. 

Bastila could sense only two beings still on board the doomed vessel: herself, and her target. He was the dark epicenter of the ship, its black heart that was probably the only thing still holding it together. The young Jedi wondered why he had not fled yet. There was only one, terrifying conclusion: he was waiting for her. 

 _Well,_ Bastila thought, _I'd better not disappoint him. I want to finish this and get out of here._  

She stopped in front of the doors to the bridge and took a deep breath, preparing herself. Activating her yellow lightsaber, she laid a small hand on the steel frames, and they cycled apart. There was nothing between them now.

He was standing there, facing her, the tendrils of his icy presence wrapping around her. He _wanted_  her, wanted her power, every part of her. The black eyeslits of his faceless mask bore into her. 

Bastila shook him off, letting determination banish her fear. She leveled her golden blade at the statuesque Sith Lord and spoke strongly. "Your fleet is losing," she declared. "It's over. You cannot win, Revan!" 

Darth Revan's voice dragged at her like an undercurrent, just as deep...and treacherous. "You delude yourself, Bastila Shan. I have already won." He ignited his blood-red lightsaber with a deep thrum. 

Revan's strength was inhuman, his speed and form flawless. Fighting the Sith Lord was like fighting a force of nature, completely unstoppable. Whenever Bastila tried to take the offensive, he was already gone. She adapted quickly, staying on the defensive, deflecting his crimson blade with slight movements as she waited for an opening. 

She was not expecting the sudden burst of dark side power that exploded out of Revan, knocking Bastila off her feet. She thrust up with her yellow blade, anticipating his attack while she was down, but it never came. He was standing calmly to the side, something like amusement radiating off him as he waited for her to get back on her feet. 

The realization that he was toying with her sent a hot flash of anger through Bastila, and she shoved it down. Standing a bit unsteadily, she pushed away the strands of chestnut hair that had fallen in her eyes and faced her opponent again determinedly. 

This time he did not even bother moving, simply thrusting out one hand. Bastila's lightsaber flew from her grasp, and her vision swam as her head collided with the wall of the bridge. She was pinned, immobile, unable to do anything but breathe. She tried to break free, but Revan's command of the force was too strong. She dearly regretted her decision to face him alone now. 

He was right above her now, so close she could see her own reflection in the obsidian slits of his mask. He reached up with a gloved hand, caressing her face almost tenderly. "So beautiful. You are mine now, Bastila."

She tried to spit at his mask, refusing to let him see the fear that coursed hot and fast through her veins, but she still could not move. All she could do was glare her hatred at Revan, hoping he would see she would die before joining him.

So intent were they upon each other that neither of them noticed the warning from the force. The bridge of the _Dar'itha_ exploded in fire and shrapnel, the ceiling caving down around them in a hail of rubble and debris. 

Revan's body shielded Bastila from the worst of the damage. The young Jedi sensed the Sith Lord's pain as shards of metal dug into his skin, scorching flesh, lacerating organs. He collapsed on top of her, and Bastila could feel the hot stickiness of his blood pooling on her clothes and skin.

His grip on her broken, Bastila shoved his weight off her with a strangled cry of horror. His dark robes were stained, and a thin trail of red seeped out from under his mask, but astonishingly, he was still alive. His life flickered weakly in the force, fading fast. 

Bastila stared at his wounded body for a moment, undecided. She knew her orders: capture Revan. Bring him back alive. But he was dying already; even if she brought him back to the Jedi Council, his injuries might be too severe for him to be of any use to the Republic. She could get out of here now, and no one would know the difference. 

But...it was not what a Jedi should do. 

The crimson stain was spreading; it was now or never. Bastila made her choice; no matter how much she hated Revan, no matter how horrible he was, she could not let anyone die without at least _trying_ to do something. Even if it didn't work, at least she could say with a clear conscience that she had tried. 

Setting his bloody head gently in her lap, she carefully removed his mask and fought the urge to vomit. Revan was hideous; he looked like a corpse already, with his grayed, ashen skin. His eyes were open, but they were lifeless, tainted by the sulfuric yellow of the dark side. 

Choking down her disgust, Bastila did the only thing she could. She had no medical supplies, no resources with which to treat his wounds. Instead, she went directly into his mind, sending her force presence into his. Unsurprisingly, his mind was blank. Reaching for the speck of light that was his fading life force, Bastila tethered it to hers, binding them together, keeping him alive. 

She was caught completely off-guard by the ferocity of Revan's attack. 

He fought back with a furious strength that belied his dying body, his mind seizing their newly-formed bond and dragging her down. If he was going to die, he was taking her with him. Bastila could only scream in horror as they fell into the oblivion of death together...

***

Bastila Shan woke from her dream with a gasp, sweat covering her small body. She took several deep breaths, calming her racing heart. For now, sleep was out of the question. 

Wrapping her robe around her to ward off the chill of the night air, she headed for the large central room of the complex, seeking company. 

Her Lord and Emperor Darth Revan was seated on his throne, his signature mask oddly removed. Bastila could see his sharp, angular features, his midnight hair and acidic yellow eyes. His gaze instantly flicked to her as she entered the room, and a tiny, tight smile appeared on his marble face. "Bastila. Excellent. I was just about to send for you."

Bastila bowed her head respectfully. "What are your wishes, my master?"

"Our forces have brought in a prisoner, a Jedi fugitive. I want you to kill him."

Bastila made her face as expressionless as the mask of her master as two Sith apprentices dragged in a bedraggled Twi'lek. The young Sith recognized Zhar Lestin, one of her teachers when she was still a weak and foolish Jedi. He was skilled; she was not surprised he had survived Revan's purge of the Jedi Order. But now he would learn that there was no escape from Lord Revan, nor from Bastila his hand, his sword. 

Lestin's bruised face lit up with surprise. "Bastila?"

She said nothing. 

Sadness appeared in Lestin's blue gaze. "I won't beg for my life. But I offer you one last lesson, my old student. Revan is using you. In the end, he will destroy you too." 

Cruelty sparked in Bastila's amber eyes. Wordlessly, she swung her crimson lightsaber. 

***

"I have surpassed you, Revan," Bastila challenged. "Now I am the Master."

Revan's thin lips smirked. "Then prove it."

They clashed, and it was like when they had battled on the bridge of the  _Dar'itha_ years ago, but this time Bastila had the upper hand. Revan gave ground, his strikes becoming more and more desperate and clumsy. He began making mistakes, overextending by a hair, waiting a second too long to block or strike. 

Bastila gleefully pressed her attack, exhilaration boiling in her. She was _so close_ , soon the hated Revan would be dead and the Sith Empire would be hers - 

But it was more like the _Dar'itha_ than she realized. He was playing with her again.

Her overconfidence had blinded her to the way Revan had been masterfully manipulating the battlefield, subtly steering her right where he wanted her. As she lunged forward for the final blow, he artfully, almost lazily, sidestepped. Now Bastila was trapped in the corner - and he skewered her with his crimson blade. 

Could he have beaten her in straight combat? Probably. But he had wanted her to die humiliated. 

As Bastila collapsed, the world going dark at the edges, the last thing she saw was Revan's cruel smile. "You underestimated me, _apprentice_. I will always be the Master." 

***

Bastila Shan woke from her dream, for real this time. For a moment, she could only shiver as she tried to reassure herself that this was the real world, that none of that had actually happened...

She was a Jedi. She was safe in her apartment on Coruscant. The Sith were defeated. 

Beside her, her husband stirred, sensing her distress. His blue eyes were concerned. "Bastila? Are you alright?"  
She settled into his arms, kissing him. "It's nothing, Revan. Go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please I am desperate 
> 
> God bless you all! 
> 
> Bastila's challenge to Revan is the same as Zannah's to Bane. Revan's answer is Bane's. Not mine. As always, I do not claim to own Star Wars or Kotor


End file.
